Mas que musica
by feruzii
Summary: Porque aveces es mas fácil expresarse con canciones, porque en la música se trasmiten emociones y en las canciones se transmiten sentimientos. Shaoran lo sabia muy bien
1. Llegando a la universidad

Capítulo 1 Llegando a la universidad

Shaoran Li era un joven de 20 años, tenía tez un poco bronceada, cabello chocolate (su cabello era un rebelde sin causa), ojos de un bello color ámbar, sus ojos era una de las cosas que más apreciaba pues estos siempre reflejaban sus verdaderos sentimientos y emocione, pero sobre todo lo que más apreciaba de sí mismo era su dedicación y sus fuerzas para luchar por sus sueños. Pues estos le habían impulsado a hacer lo que de verdad amaba la música, expresarse a través de canciones y sonidos era su pasión y su vida.

Shaoran se había mudado a Tokio, pues había adquirido una beca en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio (Geidai). A Shaoran lo le interesaba ser famoso, solo quería que su voz fuera escuchada, que personas encontraran refugio en las letras de sus canciones, dar apoyo a quien lo necesitara con tan solo una melodía. Así pues tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a la universidad ya que a partir de ahora viviría en los dormitorios que el campus les ofrecía.

_La ciudad de Tokio es enorme, espero no perderme el día_- Con este pensamiento Shaoran se dispuso a abordar un taxi para no perderse y que lo lleve a salvo a su destino.

Una vez ya en el campus escucho a lo lejos una voz que le llamaba.

Xiao-lang!- se acercaba un joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules- Primo no pensabas olvídate de mi verdad, me hubieras avisado y hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto.

-Hola Eriol, la verdad esperaba aplazar lo más que pudiera el tiempo antes de verte, pero por lo visto no fue mucho tiempo- comento el castaño

-Y deberás acostumbrarme mi querido lobo pues te toca compartir habitación conmigo- Dijo Eriol tratando de ocultar su sonrisa

-Genial, será un largo año- bufo el castaño- Ahora piérdete Eriol quiero estar solo fue un viaje cansado.

-Qué manera de tratar a tu primo Xiao!, en vez de que estés conmigo conviviendo con nuestras nuevas compañeras, hay chicas demasiado lindas déjame decirte

-Sabes que no tengo que esforzarme por las chicas ellas vienen a mí, soy irresistible, aparte ahora quiero estar solo y dedicarme a mi música.

-Llegara la chica que te haga sentar cabeza Xiao, ya han pasado 2 años desde que empezaste a dejar de tomar enserio a las chicas.

-No Eriol, yo me tomo enserio a las chicas a lo que no me tomo enserio es al amor, yo aún no estoy listo para otra relación seria, no después de eso, si me permites me iré a desempacar

Y así el joven de ojos ámbar se fue a buscar el dormitorio que compartiría con su primo, le todo en el edificio C habitación 57a, y sin querer dejo sus maletas en la puerta del dormitorio continuo (57b) mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio, escucho como alguien caía a su lado, al voltear se quedó completamente congelado, una bella chica de cabello largo ondulado y castaño yacía tirada entre sus maletas.

[Pov Shaoran]

_Por Kamisama es la chica más hermosa que he visto, y tiene unos hermosos ojos,-_ se apresuró a ayudar a la chica quien lo miraba de una manera fría y enojada con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Ten más cuidado donde dejas tus cosas! Casi me matas! – y así saco del encanto en el que estaba el castaño

-Disculpa no era mi intención dejar las maletas ahí, es que apenas estaba por abrir la puerta- baya que será muy hermosa pero tiene un horrible carácter

-SAKURITA ESTAS BIEN!- se aproximó una joven de tez muy blanca, cabello negro y ojos amatista corriendo con un semblante que denotaba la preocupación que sentía por ver a la castaña en el piso

_No puede ser otra chica! De seguro me van a matar entre las dos u.u_

-Si Tomy es que este baka dejo sus maletas en la entrada y tropecé con ellas

-No es mi culpa que tú seas tan torpe como para no ver las maletas, y ya me disculpe por eso- no sé cómo salió eso de mi si yo nunca soy tan frio y trato de no buscar problemas

-YO NO SOY TORPE! El único torpe y baka aquí eres TU!- baya se ve aún más linda cuando se enoja, y creo que por su mirada ya me odia, en definitiva este será un largo año.

-Vámonos Sakurita, lo mejor es que te relajes, con permiso- se despidió la amiga de la chica con una reverencia a la cual correspondí de una manera algo torpe pues aún me encontraba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Entre a la habitación y no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de ojos verdes Sakurita, pensé, no podía ser cierto hasta su nombre me aprendí y valla que soy muy malo para eso, tengo que conocerla más, no puede una chica tan hermosa ser tan arrogante, de seguro solo fue el golpe, que estudiara, será también cantante, que edad tendrá, me odiara por lo ocurrido, eran las cosas que pasaban por mi mente mientras acomodaba las cosas en la habitación.

Cuando termine me dispuse a dormir pues ya era tarde y mañana sería el primer día de clases y necesitaba descansar pues el vuelo me había agotado.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen al grupo Clamp, del mismo modo las canciones que se muestren a lo largo del fin no me pertenecen C:_

_Este es mi primer proyecto en FanFiction espero sea de su agrado n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Salí de prisa pues tenía que reunirme en el auditorio para la bienvenida que daba en director, y yo aún no sabía dónde estaba el auditorio y el maldito de Eriol salió sin mí, me puse a caminar y seguí un grupo de chicos que decían que irían al auditorio, de camino me sentí algo incómodo pues mientras iba caminando sentía la mirada de las chicas que literalmente me comían con la mirada, y algunas chicas me hablaban, y me decían cosas, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien atractivo, debo de admitir que soy un chico muy guapo, y tengo un gran físico que logre con años de entrenamiento. Abecés eso era grandioso pues no tenía que esforzarme por conseguir una cita o porque las chicas me hicieran caso, pues era fácil conquistarlas, y a veces disfrutarlo un tiempo nada serio ni formal, yo dejaba las cosas claras antes de empezar cualquier cosa pues en mis planes no estaba volverme a enamorar. Por ahora mí prioridad era la música.

La bienvenida fue corta y aburrida, solo nos habló de las normas de la escuela, del plan de estudios que manejaban y que a partir de la semana que viene en todas las clases prácticas deberíamos trabajar con un compañero que se nos designaría tomando en cuenta que nos complementáramos bien en los tonos de voz.

Así que me dirigí a la clase de canto con nuestro profesor Yue, al entrar lo primero que vi fue aquella chica que se calló con mis maletas y al que parecía ser el profesor, era un tipo alto de cabello largo, plateado y muy serio.

-Muy bien alumnos este mes será de evaluación, tomaremos en cuenta sus aptitudes, sus características, como facilidad con instrumentos, tono de voz, actitud, carácter y a base de todo eso determinaremos quien será su compañero para que juntos aprendan y se complementen, lo que buscamos haciendo equipos es formar grupos no solistas, pues si saben trabajar en grupo será más fácil para ustedes si en algún momento deciden ser solistas, así que empecemos por una breve presentación, quiero que digan su nombre, su instrumento favorito y que canten la estrofa de alguna canción de su preferencia, empiecen por filas.

Y así uno a uno se fueron presentando, no preste mucha atención, pues solo me interesaba conocer un nombre, o bien el apellido, finalmente llegó el momento de que ella se presentara y mi total atención estaba en ella cuando hablo con una sonrisa, la cual estaba seguro no sería para mí.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mis instrumentos son la guitarra y el piano- hiso una pausa y se puso a cantar en inglés una estrofa que sorprendentemente reconocí-

Cause I'm always where,  
I need to be,  
And I always thought,  
I would end up with you eventually,

Do do do dododo, do do do dododo,  
Do do do dododo, do do do dododo

Me quede anonadado por 3 razones 1) conocía a uno de mis grupos indie favoritos 2) canto una de mis canciones favoritas 3) tenía una voz Hermosa, no pude más que sonreír como tonto y aplaudirle. Ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa se veía tan feliz al momento de cantar, disfrutaba lo que hacía. Hablaron unos compañeros más y llego mi turno lo admito estaba nervioso.

-Hola me llamo Shaoran Li, mis instrumentos son la guitarra y el bajo- respire profundo y me dispuse a cantar una canción de mis favoritas

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Se escuchara cursi pero cante con el Corazón y dando lo mejor de mí, pues era de mis favoritas y porque cantar era lo que amaba, cuando termine escuche algunos aplausos y murmullos, el profesor aplaudió y dijo que tenía buena voz luego dio paso a que siguiera mi otro compañero y así fue como trascurrió la clase al final todos nos habíamos presentado, el profesor nos dijo que podíamos salir y que siempre que pudiéramos practicáramos.

Al salir me tope en la puerta con Kinomoto no pude resistirlo me hacer que a ella y con una sonrisa le dije- Linda voz para una persona tan gruñona Kinomoto y una excelente canción- Puse mi mejor sonrisa

-Gracias Li, tú también excelente canción para un idiota sin cerebro -

Me dirigió una mirada fría, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Definitivamente, Kinomoto no era mi tipo de chica, pero algo de ella hacia que me quisiera acercar y conocerla un poco mas

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego el fin de semana Eriol me pidió que lo acompañara al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo pantalón, pasamos por algunas tiendas y luego fuimos a un café a sentarnos un rato, entramos y nos íbamos a sentar en una mesa pero en eso alguien le hiso señales a Eriol y en cuanto divisamos quien era me pareció extraño pues no sabía que Kinomoto y su amiga conocieran a Eriol.

Hola Tomy, Hola Sakurita, no sabía que vendrían me hubieran avisado, mi primo y yo las hubiéramos acompañado- volteo a verme- por cierto chicas les presento a mi primo Li Shaoran estudia con nosotros, ellas son Tomoyo Daidoji y Sakura Kinomoto.

Las chicas voltearon a verme Daidoji solo reprimió una pequeña risa y Kinomoto volteo a verme con enojo

-Ya teníamos el placer de conocernos aunque no de presentarnos- con testo la amatista

-Pffffff- fue lo único que dijo la oji-verte

-Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- pregunto mi primo y las dos asintieron, Eriol se sentó alado de Daidoji por lo cual yo tuve que sentarme alado de Kinomoto. Eriol y Daidoji rápidamente empezaron a platicar entre ellos, pasamos por un silencio incomodo entre Kinomoto y yo así que decidí observarla mejor, no estaba fea, llevaba su cabello suelto, una blusa blanca ajustada, un pantalón negro y tenis blancos, definitivamente no era mi tipo de chica pues normalmente andaba con chicas plásticas, pero algo de ella me parecía atractivo y no sabía todavía bien que era.

- Terminaste de comerme con la mirada- me dijo de manera cortante, al instante sentí arder mis mejillas pues no me había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo tan obvio.

- Pues sí y es que la verdad no hay mucho que comer viéndote Kinomoto- Ella empezó a ponerse roja de la ira por lo cual me provocó una risa que la hiso estallar

-Al menos yo si tengo cerebro - se voltio hacia Daidoji y por eso di por terminada la plática.

Después de 2 horas íbamos de regreso a la universidad, Daidoji y Kinomoto iban caminando delante de mí y a mi lado iba Eriol.

-Debes tener cuidado con Sakura, si tratas de conquistarla estará muy difícil porque ella no caerá con tus encantos conquistadores, aparte tu y yo sabemos que no quieres nada serio Shaoran y Sakura no se merece que le rompas el corazón aunque no lo parezca ella lo ha pasado mal y la verdad es importante para mí, es de mis mejores amigas

-Eriol sabes que Kinomoto no es mi tipo-y no, no lo es- no me parece ni guapa, así que no te preocupes no me meteré con ti "amiga"

-Shaoran tu sí que estas ciego Sakura es muy guapa y muy agradable

-De seguro es tu amor secreto y por eso te pones así, pero si así es como lo quieres me alejo de ella no hay problema- le dije algo enojado y la verdad no tengo idea ni porque estaba enojado

-No Shaoran no estoy diciendo que te alejes de ella solo que tengas cuidado está bien, bueno me iré a acostar buenas noches.

"Después de todo creo que si está enamorado de ella", me llego una incomodidad completa al cuerpo no sé por qué no debería de enojarme no me interesa Kinomoto pero no me gusta que a Eriol le guste, _y si a ella le gusta el, no, no puede gustarle el no teniéndome a mi cerca obvio soy mejor que Eriol, _haaa no se en que estoy pensando mejor me iré a dormir


End file.
